We are studying the cellular and molecular basis of autoimmune diseases with two purposes. First, we want to understand the pathogenic role and antigen-specificity of T cells that cause autoimmune diseases such as multiple sclerosis, clotting factor inhibition, insulin-dependent diabetes, among others. Second, we would like to test specific antigen-induced apoptosis as a means of treating such autoimmune diseases. To these ends, we have made progress in the following areas: 1) we have reinitiated studies of recombinant molecules containing antigens potentially involved in multiple sclerosis with the goal of establishing a Cooperative Research and Development Agreement to test such a form of therapy in a clinical trial. At present there is increasing evidence that myelin proteins antigens are the target of the autoimmune attack. By programmed the T cells that recognize such antigens to die, the effect of eliminating these cells on the disease can be demonstrated. 2) We are studying new highly sensitive diagnostic tests to detect end organ damage during autoimmune diseases to determine if these can provide an early warning system of autoimmune attack; and 3) we are initiating studies of antigen-specific therapy to prevent the formation of blocking antibodies following factor VIII administration to hemophiliacs. We will also be initiating studies in experimental animals of other autoimmune conditions. As part of these studies we are trying to understand the molecular regulation of antigen-induced death by T cell receptor stimulation. The deployment of a highly sensitive early warning system as a screening tool to identify individuals with early immune-mediated organ damage with early intervention using antigen-specific treatment approaches, we hope to provide targeted therapy to minimize end-organ damage and clinical disease. We believe these investigations will provide important new insights into the pathogenesis of autoimmune diseases and hopefully stimulate the development of new forms of highly specific immune therapy.